Happiest Place on Earth My Butt
by djdangerlover
Summary: Becky is camping at Fort Wilderness at Walt Disney World. She is angry enough that her parents dragged her here but then she meets three amazing brothers. Could love form in all the wrong places. Could promises be broken. Could clouds move. Jonas Brothers
1. Intro

**Happiest Place on Earth My Butt**

**Becky is camping at Fort Wilderness at Walt Disney World. She is angry enough that her parents dragged her here but then she meets three amazing brothers. Could love form in all the wrong places. Could promises be broken. Could clouds move. (sorry couldn't help myself) mature theme later on.**

**this is my first story so be nice . Give me idea's. Also Review please!**

CHARACTERS

Becky- 15 years old 5'0 ,shoulder length tight curly hair. She's not skinny but she's not fat. She's probably around 125 pounds.

Joe Jonas- You Know

Nick Jonas- You've got to be Kidding me

Kevin Jonas- I won't even go there. 

Frankie Jonas- Jonas's little brother around 7 years old

**These are the main characters. I might add a few characters. If I do, if you want a description fell free to ask. **


	2. Chapter 1 Don't Faint

**CHAPTER 1**

Hey the names Becky. So I might as well tell you what's up. Most people like Disney right well not me. I hate it. So you might imagine what my reaction was when my parents said we were going to Disney for spring break. Did you imagine well basically I screamed at my mom , yelled at my dad and then I passed out ( don't fret it happens all the time when I get excited or nervous or mad. Give me thirty minutes and a glass if water and I'll be fine, Usually). So after I recovered from passing out I asked where we were staying. Picture my face when my parents said Fort Wilderness in a tent (for those who don't know it's a campground ran by Disney). So fast forward 3 weeks and here we are at the Campground getting set up. Now I never had been camping so I left the tent stuff to my parents and little brother. I got some chairs and set them up and sat down.

"Becky, sweetie we're going to go to the Magic Kingdom. Do you want to come?", My Mom asked

"Um no I'm good", I answered

"Well ok we'll be back around 5",said my mom

"See you guys later", I yelled after them

I went into the tent and open up my cell phone to see they time. 1:00. Ughh I have 4 hours to waste. No internet ,no A.C., and no T.V. This is going to be the longest week EVER!!

"Crash", I heard that noise coming from outside the campsite.

"What could that be ?,"I thought

So I walked out of my tent and looked around. There on the ground a little boy probably around 7 was laying on the ground. A yellow bike sat on the ground next to him. He was scratched up pretty bad. So I figured I should make sure he's ok.

"Hey Kid, you ok", I said

"No", I heard him mumble.

Ughhhh just my luck I'm stuck with a hurt kid in Disney. Great!

"Can you walk at all?", I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Maybe", He answered. He tried to get up but fell back down.

Looks like I have to carry him. I went ahead and moved his bike out of the road.

"Ok, let me see if I can carry you", I leaned down and picked him up. He was fairly light.

"So were is you campsite?", I asked.

He pointed to the left so I started on down that way.

After walking half way around the loop he said," This one". I look at the site. There was a Huge Tour Bus. I walked up and knocked on the door. It opened and when I saw who was standing their I told myself," Don't Faint Becky, Don't Faint." Thank goodness I didn't. Because the extremely hot Kevin Jonas was standing right in front of me.

" Is this yours", I managed to say

He chuckled. "Why yes It is. Can you set him on the couch inside, please", said Kevin as he held the door open for me and followed in behind me

I walked in and set the boy down on the couch. As I turned around I saw 2 amazingly hot guys in their swimming trunks. These 2 boys I realized were Joe and Nick Jonas.

"Ok Becky they are just guys. 3 amazingly hot guys. Don't faint," I thought

But My pep talk didn't help to much because the last thing I remember was falling down.

**So do you guys like it. Review give me ideas. Thanks**

**PeacexLovexJonas**


	3. Chapter 2 Hot Stranger

**Hope you guys like it. Give me Idea's please!**

Joe Jonas P.O.V.

Now I wasn't expecting this. We just arrived here today. Our parents thought it would be a nice vacation. Frankie had gone on his bike. Nick and me wanted to go to the pool. So we got our swim suits on and were getting ready to go when someone knocked. I was wondering who that could be. I heard a girlish voice from outside. Nick and me stepped out to see Frankie bruised and a extremely short girl caring him. Dang she must be strong. She set him down and turned around. Then all off a sudden she keeled over. This should be interesting.

"O my gosh! Is she ok.", said Kevin. He rushed over and felt her pulse.

"She's not breathing, What should I do. What!", exclaimed Kevin

"C.P.R.", said Nick

"O good idea", said Kevin. Thank goodness he took that lifeguard class.

I took Frankie back to the lounge. Kevin had been giving her C.P.R. for about 2 minutes . Which I admit got a bit awkward. I mean your brother practically making out with a complete stranger. Hey that stranger is kind of cute, scratch that she's pretty hot. I really should really pull up her tank top, but I'm enjoying the view. She's got an awful big chest. She's got to be at lease a C. Man I love to bang her. Wait Joe, what about your purity ring. Aw dang. Stupid hormones.

"Earth to Joseph, Hello", said Nick

I quickly snapped out of my day dream. I looked around and saw that the hot stranger had started breathing and was sitting on the floor looking awfully embarrassed. Kevin was standing up. Wow, why does he have a hand mark on his check. I looked over at Nick who was chuckling.

"Umm, What exactly happened", I questioned.

" Apparently that girl had started breathing again and thought Kevin was raping her so she slapped him", answered Nick with a smirk.

" I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't know. You just saved my life and I slapped you", answered the hot stranger.

"It's ok, But can I asked why you fainted", asked Kevin

"O, it's normal for me. When I get excited or mad In this case I was excited I faint. Usually I just pass out. I don't stop breathing", she answered

"That's weird", I said under my breath, but Kevin heard me and gave me a death stare. Why would he give me that look. He only does that when he likes someone……shoot. I like her. O, its on.

"What's your name", I said.

"Becky", she said

"Once again I'm so sorry. Is their anything I can do to make it up to you ?", said Becky

O, I can think of a few things. Stop it Joe. Purity Ring, Purity Ring!!

"No it's fine" answered Kevin.

"Ok, I need to get going now. Thank so much," said Becky

She began to get up, but was having trouble. I saw Kevin start over to her. No way dude she's mine. I got over to her first and grabbed her but the waist and pulled her up.

"Thanks", She said. She look up and had a shocked look on her face She looked behind her and saw nick standing there.

"Have you two been in here the whole time?", she questioned

"Yep", I answered

"O, gosh", she said quietly. With that she ran and opened the door and went outside and fastly jogged away.

"That was weird", said Nick.

"So, I got to practically make out with the hot girl", said Kevin excitedly

"I know she was so hot", said Nick.

"Wait you guys like her", I said

"Yes", they both said.

With that I stomped away. I passed Frankie who had fallen asleep. I joined him on the couch and soon I was sound asleep. I had a dream about Becky. Lets just say this dream was not exactly PG if you get my drift. I woke up with a blanket over me. Where's Frankie I thought. I looked at the clock. 9:00 a.m. I slept through the whole night. Wow! There was a note on the Fridge. It said,

Dear Joe,

All of us went into Animal Kingdom. We didn't want to wake you. We'll be back around 3:00 p.m. If you want to meet up give me a call.

Love,

Mom

After that I decided to jump in the shower. I fixed my hair then threw on some clothes. The one advantage to camping in your tour bus is a really nice shower.

Cool. R.V. to my self. What to do. Hmm I could really go for a Red Bull right now. I walked over to the fridge and opened it up. Ughh nothing but water. Hey I bet they have a vending machine by the bathroom and showers. So I grabbed my wallet and headed up there. Just as I thought there was a soda machine which carried Red Bull. Bingo. As I began to walk back I passed the door which lead into the men bathrooms. Their was a sign that said.

**Bathrooms and Showers Closed All Day. Sorry for the incontinence **

Stinks for those people In tents. I turned around and looked down the hall. I saw a confused looking Becky. She was wearing small short's and a tight tank top off which her big boobs poured out off. She was carring a towel and a toiletry bag. Hmm a hot naked girl using my shower in my empty tour bus.

"Hey Becky, you need a shower", I said

sorry it's so long. Do you guys want her and Joe, or Nick , or Kevin. You want some dirty stuff. Or keep it clean. You pick


	4. AUDITIONSNOTE

Hi Guys,

O My Gosh! I have 4 reviews. I know that's not a lot , but I got home from school and logged on and I had. 4 reviews. I was so excited. So I'm almost done with the next chapter.

Also I have an idea for a new story. I need one girl for the main part. If you want to be her tell me your name, height, weight, etc. 

Last, If you guys have any idea's about my story tell me. Please

Thanks

Libby

p.s. mizlilmex3 and PKJJAJNJJ I love you guys. You added me to your favorite authors list and stories. Thanks a bunch

PeacexLovexJonas


End file.
